Little Miracles
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: G1, au. Ironhide receives a surprise.


Stealth stormed from Repair Bay. Of all the slaggin' times for Ironhide's stubborn streak to come out, it had to be today. He damn well knew what day it was and had sworn upon his return to the Autobots his brother would not be alone. Not on this day. Not ever.

Yet, that's exactly what Ironhide was. Alone. Prime had finally given in to him after a hundred years. Of course, if Prime had listened to him and not Darknova, Ironhide being alone wouldn't have been a big issue for him.

Darknova. Something about that Mech unsettled Stealth, something he couldn't identify, but he saw it every time in the other medic. He saw and heard it in the way he talked about Chromia, in the way he watched Ironhide . . . and in the way he constantly told Prime that his children should stay away. They'd just be constant reminders of what was not to be and Ironhide'd be worse off with them around. No. Something was not right with that Mech. Otherwise he'd know that those kids were exactly what Ironhide needed right now.

"Stealth?"

Stealth blinked. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to see someone approaching. Someone petite and sporting a lighter version of her father's accent. A smile broke out on his face.

"'At'prafen Pax. Damn, girl, when'd you get in?"

The red and white Femme smiled at her uncle as he swept her up into a bear hug. Behind her stood her mate, Hot Rod. Their optics met and Hot Rod smiled back.

"We just got here," she said, letting go of her uncle. "I couldn't stay away any longer. I need to see him, make sure he's all right. He hasn't been the same, y'know."

"I know," he nodded. He resumed walking and the couple fell into step with him. "He's bottled everything in. He refuses to let the tears fall. I think . . ."

"He blames himself?" she finished for him. "He does. He's never forgiven himself for Mom's death. I . . . I don't think he ever will, either. He's hiding something."

Stealth almost stopped in his tracks. 'At'prafen had said the one thing he'd been afraid to say. He knew Ironhide was hiding something and had been since Chromia had been killed yet no one wanted to admit it. No one wanted to believe that Ironhide could have a dark secret but he wasn't about to warn 'At'prafen from saying it out loud. Someone needed to. It might as well be her.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Stealth inquired. She shrugged.

"Don't know for sure. I get the feeling it has to do with Mom but beyond that . . . Your guess is as good as mine."  
Stealth nodded and they continued on in silence.

It took them less than five minutes to reach Ironhide's quarters. Stealth activated the doorchime and waited. No sound. He activated it again then noticed 'At'prafen fidgeting a little. Guilt stole through him when he saw her. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking or feeling at that moment.

"Don't second-guess yourself, hun," he murmured. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just . . . What if he's angry at us for listening to the medics? It wasn't like they took him offline for all of this time or committed him to an asylum or anything."

"I know, kiddo," he soothed, knowing she knew he wouldn't be upset. She just didn't know that Ironhide didn't have the strength to be angry anymore. He'd been robbed of that a long time ago.

"Shouldn't he have answered by now?" Hot Rod frowned. Stealth shook his head.

"No. It's been taking him longer and longer to answer anymore. The depression's been taking its toll on him."

Stealth reached to activate the doorchime a third time when the door slid open to reveal Ironhide. Or it least he thought it was Ironhide.

His optics barely shone with any life and his paint had faded to a dull, rust colour. He looked at them with optics unseeing.

"Yeah?"

"Dad?"

Ironhide blinked. His optics brightened a notch as he whispered, "'At'prafen?"

She nodded and flung herself at him before either Stealth or Hot Rod could stop her. Ironhide managed to maintain his footing and his arms wrapped around her in a hug. Tears threatened to spill from his optics.

"Primus, girl, I've missed you."

His voice had become so faint that Stealth wasn't quite sure he'd heard that.

'I knew he'd gotten bad but not like this . . . This isn't my brother. It's his ghost.'

Father and daughter stood, locked in their embrace for a while longer until Ironhide let her go and gave her a scrutinizing look. Whatever he'd been feeling before had been replaced with the concern that all fathers had for their daughters.

"Where have you been, 'At'prafen Pax?" he demanded. "How've you been? Where are your brothers and sisters? How are they?"

The questions came flooding out and Stealth let out a sigh. A small piece of Ironhide still survived, somewhere in that shell. Little did he know that his brother would soon be making a triumphant return.

888888888

He thought it was a headache. He'd had a little too much energon once his shift had ended and it was only natural to have a headache once he woke up. Stealth checked his chronometer then frowned when he saw the time. He frowned even more when he realized that it wasn't a killer headache. Someone was at his door.

"Stealth!" a voice hissed.

He leapt out of his recharge bed when he heard it and ran for the door. Something had to be terribly wrong if _he_ was there. Stealth jabbed the button and the door slid open to reveal Ironhide. And two tiny little bundles in his arms. As quick as lightning, Ironhide was inside and the door closing.

"What . . .?"

"I need you to run some diagnostics on them," Ironhide said, not even paying attention to the confused look his brother gave him. "I want to know who left them outside my door and I want to know NOW."

Stealth started to say something when one of the little bundles help up a tiny, white fist and waved it. He locked optics with Ironhide for one moment . . . and saw the cold rage burning there. If there was anything Ironhide didn't take kindly to, it was others not taking responsibility for their actions. He nodded and grabbed his medscanner.

888888888

"I can't explain it anymore than what you can . . ."

"But I don't get it . . ."

"Neither do I, Prime," Stealth said, "but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, as the humans say. He has a focus now. He has something to focus on now. Let's just leave it at that."

Optimus looked at Ratchet and Darknova, hoping for something more but got nothing. Darknova glowered, as if he'd had a decision taken out of his hands. Ratchet, however, looked relieved.

'About as relieved as Stealth,' he thought idly.

"Very well," he stated after a moment's silence. "I can see no reason for him to not keep them. They are his daughters, after all."


End file.
